


Give us kisses!

by WinterYukina



Series: MCYT'S X READER [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, How Do I Tag, Other, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dream and sapnap are idiots, i love them im sorry, i still can't do it correctly, polyamory?, they were training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterYukina/pseuds/WinterYukina
Summary: ah ha ha wtf am i doing with my time? idk anymore.if any of the creators are uncomfortable with theses types of fics i will take them down with no hesitation!Pronouns: they/themWarnings: mentions of injuryRating: 🌸/fluff :DThis could be seen as homies just showing some love to each other lol.sapnap is very homiesexual, so is dream he just wont admit it.also sorry thats its short, my brain died on me :)enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Series: MCYT'S X READER [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129031
Kudos: 112





	Give us kisses!

Sapnap hissed as you pressed the cloth against his bare torso, the cut still fresh.

“What the hell were you two thinking?” dream bowed his head, not making eye contact. He knew how pissed you were, and he didn't feel like making matters worse.

“(Y/N) we were just training, I was to slow it fine. It happens.” 

“You both are idiots, you know that, we have wooden weapons for a reason.” you tsked, dabbing the smaller cuts on his face and the scrapes on his knees. He pouted, a hand resting on your hip. His head nuzzling into your neck.

“That's not gonna work sap. I'm still disappointed in the both of you.” your stern tone made dream wince as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Dream do me a favor and grab the bandage wraps in that chest over there..” you pointed to the wooden chest, dream complying to your request quickly handing you the fresh badges.

“Thanks.. Are you hurt anywhere?” You side glanced at the blonde, attempting to find any injuries, nothing but old scars and fresh bruises.

“I don't think so…” he inspected his now mud stained hoodie and thoroughly worn jeans.

You hummed, wrapping the bandage around sapnaps lower abdomen, running your fingers gently across the faded scars, he took your free hand, pressing a soft kiss to your knuckles earning a giggle, lifting the atmosphere instantly.

Dream fake gagged, commenting on how gross you two were. sapnap just laughed pressing kisses to your cheek.

“Eww, you guys are so lovey dovey i think i'm gonna be sick” he laughed again, stepping closer to the both of you.

“You're just jealous I'm getting all of their attention.” the ravenette stuck out his tongue, dream mirroring him.

“Oh hush both of you, and take that hoodie off. I'll get you a new one.” he groaned.

“I don't wanna, besides it's my favorite!” he whined. 

“Dream it's dirty and torn, i'll get you the same exact one okay?” you bargened. He huffed pulling the bright green hoodie over his head, a plain white shirt underneath it.

“Put it in the corner, i'll try to wash and sew it. God what would you guys do without me?”  
“I'm not sure..” sapnap mumbled, his face pushed up against yours. Dream huffed wrapping his arms around your waist from behind.

“You both know I love you right?” sap nodded against your chest, his arms overlapping dream’s. The warmth shared between the three of you was comforting for the two boys. The amount of times they’ve craved this kind of touch haunted them, now that they have it they never want to let it go.

Dream peppered kisses against your neck, sapnap catching on and standing up again, attacking your cheek and nose with soft pecks. You giggled as they simply showered you in affection, the both of them weren't all that good with their words, they preferred showing you instead, how much they loved and appreciated you.

“Okay you two! Let me go!” you laughed as they kissed the corners of your mouth simultaneously, both of them snickering when they bumped noses. You pushed them softly, you loved them, but they were covered in sweat, mud and grime.

“aww, but we want kisses (N/N).” sapnap held your waist tighter, dream trapping you with his chest against you back.

“You guys are dirty! Go take some showers.!” you screeched when dreams hands found their way under your shirt.

You shoved the both of them towards the showers, your face bright red.

“Nope, nuh uh! Go. Shower. Now.” they both whined, sapnap making grabby hands at you.

“Join us then.” you quirked a brow, eyeing both of them cautiously. 

“I'll think about it. I have to put all of this away and wash your clothes.” you gestured to their shirts, the rest of their clothes would follow suit.

“You can do that later, cmon!” dream said, sapnap nodding quickly. You huffed, giving in and following the both of them into the showers.


End file.
